AndromedaChained
Behind The Scenes ' ' BDSM/Fetish PLAY LIST ' Prepared by Jrsygir1(6/2000), this list was inspired by many existing lists on the internet....it was prepared and is intended for educational purposes only and should not be used for commercial gain.....please feel free to reproduce and distribute this document free of charge anywhere on the internet or in print.' This is a Play list that may help couples figure out what their wants and needs are. When someone fills it out they should indicate if they are filling it out for their ultimate Dominant/Top partner or for someone in particular, taking into consideration the nature of the relationship. In other words if I were filling it out for my longtime Dominant partner it would look different than if I were filling it out for a new casual play partner. Some of the answers would be different based on the nature of the relationship and the level of trust involved. Please note; nothing in my opinion takes the place of chemistry and face to face communication. How to fill out the forms; A. Done it YES or NO B. Indicate how you felt about it when you did it using the following indicators; NO means you will NOT do that activity under any circumstances. Its a hard limit and will never happen with anyone. PERIOD! THE END! DONT EVEN GO THERE! 0 means you HATE that activity, but you are willing to do it at least a little to please the Dominant/Top, but you would really rather not. It can also mean you are not able to do that activity with a casual play partner but in the right situation, like a committed relationship, you would be capable of doing it. And this is why communication will never take the place of a Play list. 1 means you don't care much about it....under the right circumstances it might be fun...what the hell...ok you will try it. 2 means you're curious about it, not sure how you'll respond...in theory you think you will like it.....but you reserve the right to hate it. 3 means it's pleasurable or fun....and you hope the Dominant/Top can make it more fun. 4 means you love it, you get hot thinking about it....and you really want to do it. 5 means the activity is a wild turn-on, you want to do it more more more...all the time...AGAIN!!! C. Indicate for each item how you feel RIGHT NOW about doing that activity with the person who asked you to fill this play list out, assuming there will be chemistry when you actually meet. NO means you will NOT do that item under any circumstances. Its a hard limit and will never happen with anyone. PERIOD! THE END! DONT EVEN GO THERE! 0 means you HATE that activity, but you are willing to do it at least a little to please the Dominant. It can also mean you are not able to do that activity with a casual play partner but in the right situation, like a committed relationship, you would be capable of doing it. And this is why communication will never take the place of a Play list. 1 means you don't care much about it....under the right circumstances it might be fun...what the hell...ok you will try it. 2 means you're curious about it, not sure how you'll respond...in theory you think you will like it.....but you reserve the right to hate it. 3 means it's pleasurable or fun....and you hope the Dominant/Top can make it more fun. 4 means you love it, you get hot thinking about it....and you really want to do it. 5 means the activity is a wild turn-on, you want to do it more more more...all the time...AGAIN!!! D. Any comments you might have regarding the activity ' ************************' I, AndromedaChained, am filling this play list out at the request of Tantraguy. ' ' My experience in BDSM is best described as (Put an X after one); None Some Casual X Serious Extensive ' *********************' SEX Is sex something you want in your BDSM relationship (Y/N/maybe)? Maybe Define sex; I think that there is more to sex than penetration. ''' '''Define Safe Sex; everything to do with using the appropriate things so we are always safe and have respect for each other. ITEM, DONE IT (YES OR NO) , HOW YOU FELT (NO OR 0 TO 5), WOULD LIKE TO DO IT (NO or 0 TO 5), COMMENT ' A B C D' BONDAGE Degree of immobility or helplessness enjoyed (circle one) Light Medium X Heavy ITEM, DONE IT (YES OR NO) , HOW YOU FELT (NO OR 0 TO 5), WOULD LIKE TO DO IT (NO or 0 TO 5), COMMENT ' A B C D' PUNISHMENT Do you respond to punishment? Yes Under what circumstances is punishment not ok? Will have to discuss personally! ''' '''ITEM, DONE IT (YES OR NO) , HOW YOU FELT (NO OR 0 TO 5), WOULD LIKE TO DO IT (NO or 0 TO 5), COMMENT ' A B C D' ROLE PLAY ITEM, DONE IT (YES OR NO) , HOW YOU FELT (NO OR 0 TO 5), WOULD LIKE TO DO IT (NO or 0 TO 5), COMMENT ' A B C D' FETISH ''' '''What items or types of play make the little man in your boat stand up and sing? ITEM, DONE IT (YES OR NO) , HOW YOU FELT (NO OR 0 TO 5), WOULD LIKE TO DO IT (NO or 0 TO 5), COMMENT ' A B C D' HUMILIATION & EXHIBITIONISM Is humiliation something you might get into? Some What about being displayed in public? Some What types of humiliation would be off limits? Something completely degrading for both parties ITEM, DONE IT (YES OR NO) , HOW YOU FELT (NO OR 0 TO 5), WOULD LIKE TO DO IT (NO or 0 TO 5), COMMENT ' A B C D' BODILY FUNCTIONS ITEM, DONE IT (YES OR NO) , HOW YOU FELT (NO OR 0 TO 5), WOULD LIKE TO DO IT (NO or 0 TO 5), COMMENT ' A B C D' INTENSE SENSATION AND IMPACT PLAY ITEM, DONE IT (YES OR NO) , HOW YOU FELT (NO OR 0 TO 5), WOULD LIKE TO DO IT (NO or 0 TO 5), COMMENT ' A B C D' OTHER STUFF ITEM, DONE IT (YES OR NO) , HOW YOU FELT (NO OR 0 TO 5), WOULD LIKE TO DO IT (NO or 0 TO 5), COMMENT ' A B C D' For you, the turn on of BDSM is: (rate from 1 to 6 with 1 being most erotic): ITEM, VALUE, COMMENT What positions have the highest erotic value for you (rate from 1 to 6 with 1 being most erotic): What toys have the highest erotic value for you (1=some interest; 2=pretty exciting; 3=very erotic) ITEM, VALUE, COMMENT How do you usually like it? (use all that apply) (N) never, (T) thuddy, (S) stingy, (L) light, (M) medium , (H) heavy , (?) unsure These activities interest me and why; Your biggest fantasy is; being kidnapped, tied out in the woods, blindfolded and my Dom leaving me and returning at what ever time he wants to do what ever pleases him or who ever is with him//Being teased all day, getting me to the point before orgasm, have a break of other fun things until bringing me to that point again and again. Not allowing me to until the next day// I want to be completely helpless!!!! Your favorite scene was; still need to find! Your worst scene was; Your biggest fears are; needles, medical play What parts of your body are most erotically sensitive? Maybe you will find that out when we meet! What parts of your Dom's body would you most like to pleasure? ALL, what ever pleases him. List any known limits for the specific play partner this questionnaire is being prepared for;kneeling is difficult for me for a period of time, bad knees but I will still kneel for as long as I can.